


Ember's guidebook on how to deal with a liar

by Margaritaa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But humor ensure, F/M, Lila bashing, Lila salt, Lila's lie are exposed, Not really a fluffy story, OC with working brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaritaa/pseuds/Margaritaa
Summary: As a student council president, Ember knew better than getting involve with middle school drama, but well, thing changes when this petty drama involve her favorite student council member, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Let just say Ember didn't appreciate students bullied each other and violated the school rule.Lila wanted to rule the whole school? Oh pl-ease, she will show that girl who a real queen is.OC-centric, but each chapter will feature the MLB characters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Ember's guidebook on how to deal with a liar

It was nothing new to see Marinette looked so tired all the time. If Ember didn't know better, she would think that the girl had daily night activity or something.

But Marinette was one of the most effective class president in her council. She always had her work done on time and never forgot any council project. Even though she didn't particularly close to the girl, considering that Ember was in the last year of highschool and Marinette was still in middle school, she still heard a lot of extraordinary stories about that girl.

There was a story about how Marinette's design was feature in fashion show, the time when she was on a television show with Jagg Stone or that she was Adrien Agreste's secret girlfriend (not that it was really anyone's business, celebrity should be able to date whoever they want).

So yeah, Ember might be a student council president, but if she had that many activities, she absolutely sure she would look as worn out as Marinette.

But today was a little different…

There was something more than tireness in Marinette's eyes that Ember couldn't really point out.

Well, Ember wasn't really a person that love to stick her nose in someone else's business, but a tire class president made a tire student council member, and a tired student council member made a very ineffective student council project.

So, as uncharacteristic as it was, she was going to play a mama bear for once.

"Marinette, wait for a bit, I have something to talk to you." Ember called out as soon as the council meeting was over, Marinette immediately stiffened, as if she was caught doing something wrong. The weirdness of the situation made Ember's eyebrows rose a little.

She surely was very jumpy today.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble, I just want to talk about something, alone." Ember added the last part forcefully after she saw some class presidents still lingered around. Her sharp brown eyes glanced around the room and made other people packed their bag quickly before they dashed out of the room with full speed.

Kagami Tsurugi might have the nickname 'Ice queen' now, but Ember loved to sometimes remind people that the original title 'Ice queen' was belong to her when she was in middle school (It was a little embarrassing when she thought about that time). Soon after that, there was only her best friend and student council's vice president, Adeline, Marinette and her in the meeting room.

Marinette put down her bag then sat down nervously. The girl fidgeted with her bag strap as her blue eyes met Ember's brown ones with some fear in them.

Marinette didn't always look confident, but this is the first time Ember see this girl look so fragile.

"So, you're going to fire me, right? Well, I know that the rumors around school aren't in my favor, but I really have an explanation, if you give me a chance to explain..."

"Rumors?, what rumors?"

Marinette's outburst made Ember confused, what the heck is going on here? There was a rumor about Marinette? And from what the girl said, it seemed to be a bad one.  
She turned to look at Adeline as her best friend seemed to have these kind of information more than her. Ember didn’t like to gossip much, especially a gossip about other classes.

Adeline just smiled but Ember understood that her friend mean ‘I will tell you later’.

A sudden ‘Eeep!’ from Marinette made both girl looked back at her again, the stare made the girl shrank back into the seat, she tried to explain in a small voice. “Well, I almost get expelled from school twice now, so I think that maybe you don’t want me to be a class president or in student council anymore. And lately some people in my class try to re-vote for class president position, so Lila can be a class president instead of me.”

Ember frowned a little, expelling student without sending a formal document of the event to student council president was surely against the agreement of the teachers and student council. And a re-vote for class president without a good reason was also unacceptable. How were they expect to have any job done if they were going to get a new president every time they change their mind.

But well, that was not the most important question right now.

“Who is Lila?”

That name made Marinette cringed, Ember didn’t sure if she looked more annoyed or tired.

“A girl in my class, she was quite popular in school right now, I guess? And she is also the girl that almost get me expelled twice.”

“Well, it’s very interesting that I didn’t receive any report about these two events at all.”

And that actually made Marinette rolled her eyes, Ember didn’t think she had ever seen a normally well-mannered girl acted like this before.

“Yeah, because somehow Lila convince the teachers and everyone in the class that she has a super rare disease that cause she to lie when she stresses, and as a class president I shouldn’t reveal anyone health condition without their consents, though this very disease almost get me expelled twice and the school should have a record about their student’s disease.”

Now, Ember was really lost for words.

What actual kind of disease is that? As a biology major student, she knew some very rare and strange diseases, and while there might be some diseases that similar to this one but it really didn’t work like that. And why the hell was people still believe any words out of that girl’s mouth when she already admitted that she constantly lied everytime she stressed.

Nothing seemed to make sense at all.

Ember didn’t know that she said it out loud until Marinette yelled a ‘Finally someone who understand my point!’ with such an irritable face.

She cleared her throat then said with straight face, as much ridiculous as the situation was, Ember still had to investigate it with neutral opinion.

“Thank you for your information, Marinette. I will keep your story in mind and talk to the teacher about this girl. Even though I have nothing against people with err...” Ember tried to choose her word carefully. “...people with some health condition, I also support a good environment for all the students in this school. And constantly worried about getting expel over a lie surely is not a very good environment for you.”

Ember saw a surge of relief washed over Marinette’s face as the girl relaxed in her seat. She mouthed a thank you before gathered her things and walked out off the meeting room with an actual smile for the first time since the start of the council meeting.

As soon as Ember was sure that Marinette was out of earshot, she turned her chair to face her best friend and raised her eyebrows in expectation.

“Well?”

Adeline looked so smug like every time she knew something Ember didn’t know, and Ember might hate that smile a little.

“There was a rumor around school about Lila Rossi, a girl who has very extraordinary life, she is Ladybug’s best friend, she is buddy-buddy with Jagg Stone and know Clara Nightingale, and somebody says that she is Adrien’s new girlfriend.”

“What a load of crap is that.” Ember shut her mouth as soon as the sentence came out, she really didn’t suppose to say that out loud, a student council president shouldn’t bad mouth other students, even a ridiculous one.

“Yep, it seems like a Marinette imposter to me, that girl really try to claim everything Marinette has done before, and try to make it look better in someway. And there are actually a lot more than that, Lila girl missed the school for a whole month due to her work charity or something, she also has several disability that we haven’t get notify about at all and she causes a big conflict in Marinette’s class, that might be why the girl looks so tired all month.”

Ember paused a little, contemplating the pro and cons of this situation and then she sighed out loud.

She really was too old for all these childish drama.

“It’s really weird to see you are so working up about this” Adeline said with a twinkle in her eyes. “Normally, you aren’t going to intervene yourself in this kind of school drama, are you?”

“Yes, but I can’t let the school rule get violated by some wannabe girl, and I need Marinette in her full function mode for the next student council project, so...” Ember nonchalantly shrugged.

She was just doing her job as a president, and if it help Marinette in someway, it was just a bonus.

And maybe she might have a soft spot for a younger blue-eye girl.

Really, it was just a teeny-tiny soft spot.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not beta-reading and English isn't my first language, so please feel free to correct any grammar error (There may be quite a lot actually).
> 
> And also, I'm not sure how school in France work, but in my country and my school, all class presidents considered a member of student council and the oldest class president (which would be a senior in high school) is the council president, so I'm gonna use that system in this story.
> 
> There is no schedule on how long will it take to update next chapter but I will finish the story.
> 
> So next chapter will be the interrogation with the 'Ladyblogger'


End file.
